


Out the Water Spout

by RioRiley



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: The one where Peter is outed at school, and he goes to Tony and has an emotional breakdown and Tony is best dad figure, and helps him feel better. 10/10 would recommend.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Out the Water Spout

Tony wasn't surprised when May called him that afternoon. He was surprised by what she had to say however. Peter had never really been one to come to him when he was frustrated. He always cooled down before coming to Tony.

"Peter's science teacher called me to say that something happened at school. He won't tell me what. Do you still have a way to track and see where he is so that I can make sure he's alright?" May asked quietly. 

"Yeah." Tony said nervously. "What happened?" 

"He wouldn't tell me." May says softly.

Tony pulls out his phone, looking through his database until landing on Peter. "It looks like he's headed here." Tony says softly.

"Okay. I'll head there." May said softly.

"Can I just talk to him when he gets here?" Tony asks, with a deep breath.

"I don't want to trouble you." May says softly.

"May it's alright. I'll call you." Tony says softly. He hears the door open downstairs in Peter's suite, and slam closed. Tony goes downstairs, and can hear Peter's labored breathing in between what he knows to be sobs.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Tony says, knocking on Peter's door. He doesn't answer, so Tony doesn't go in. Instead, he sits down against the door, and tries to talk to Peter.

"Peter, whatever happened, you can tell me." Tony says softly, but loud enough for Peter to hear him. "Are you alright?" 

Tony sits there for twenty more minutes. Peters in there sobbing, and Tony knows from the sound that he's on the other side of the door sitting there.

"Pete, I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Tony says softly. "I get it if you don't want to talk. Why don't we just go for a drive somewhere." Tony says softly. He hears Peter stand up, and unlock the door.

Peter's eyes are swollen and red. 

"What happened?" Tony asks, standing in the doorway. Peter lunges forward hugging Tony. Tony puts his hand on the back of Peter's head.

"There's this guy at school, and we've been talking for a few weeks, and we were hanging out, studying for a chem test, and I kissed him and I didn't think anyone was around, but this other kid saw and he told the whole school." Peter says quickly. Tony's heart, the real one, shatters into a million pieces. This is the first Tony has heard about Peter being gay. He's not surprised, but now isn't really the time to ask questions about it. He just needs to be there for Peter.

Tony hugs him tighter.

"Now everyone's going to know, and they are going to tell May and I just don't know what to do." Peter cries.

"Peter, I don't know what this feels like but I'm sorry it happened like that." Tony says softly. Peter nods into his chest.

"How do I tell May?" Peter says. He's shaking now.

"Peter, she loves you more than anything. She's not going to love you any less I promise." Tony says softly.

"You don't understand." Peter says crying.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I know I don't understand but I know this is scary for you and that's okay. It's okay peter. You're going or be okay." Tony says softly. "Who did it?" Tony asks.

"Who did I kiss?" Peter asks. Tony shakes his head. "No pete, you don't have to tell me that if you don't want to. Who told the school." Tony says.

"It doesn't matter." Peter says softly.

"I've got some pull and you can be damned sure that kid won't get into any good school." Tony says softly.

"Please don't." Peter pleads. He's not crying as hard anymore.

"What can I do then?" Tony asks. Peter shrugs. "What are you going to do?" 

"I don't know." Peter says quietly.

"Peter. I need you to know this doesn't change anything. I'm proud of you. I hope you're happy. You're still you. You're still a part of this team." Tony says. Peter nods.

"I just… I thought I could decide when people knew. And how they knew." Peter says. He's starting to cry again. "I wanted to be able to tell MJ. I knew it would hurt her. I knew she liked me. I wanted to tell her. I didn't want her to hear it from some random fucking kid. I didn't want Ned to hear from them either. I'm so scared that this will ruin us being friends. I'm scared it will never be the same between us because now he's always going to wonder if I like him and it's just going to make you uncomfortable. I wanted to wait until after high school. So I could go away to college and be gay in peace around people who had never met me." 

"Peter. No one who really loves you is going to care. Everyone who really cares will stay. I'm so glad that I met you." Tony says.

Peter goes home a few minutes later. He tells May. She still loves him. Ned is still his best friend, and MJ, goes from having the world's biggest crush on him, to doing anything to make sure he's protected. She hits the kid at school who outed him. Breaks his nose. Peter knows she will stick around forever.

The itsy bitsy spider came out the water Spout.


End file.
